<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>从头到尾都是我单方面的幻想 by bugubugubangbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209914">从头到尾都是我单方面的幻想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugubugubangbang/pseuds/bugubugubangbang'>bugubugubangbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>markchan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugubugubangbang/pseuds/bugubugubangbang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>从头到尾都是我单方面的幻想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我时常感到自己一无所有，看向你的时候，你早已拥有了一切。</p><p>“第十八题大家会做吗？一般出现在这个地方的题都和导数有关，但是这个有点绕......”<br/>我有点困了，还没困到下一秒就能睡着的程度，但我还是趴在桌子上，等待意识模糊的瞬间。<br/>在其他同学恨不得把黑板上每一个符号都抄下来的时候睡觉是不是很与众不同，别人都匆忙生活的时候我独自悠闲是不是让人捉摸不透。李马克会这样想吗？他会因此注意到我吗？眼睛会不会在快速往返于黑板和试卷的途中瞥到我，然后多停留两秒钟，稍微瞪大一点表示震惊。我故意背对着他睡觉，这样我的想象也许就会变成现实，反正我不敢求证。<br/>“......剩下的就是求导了，这么简单就不用我多说了吧，找个同学回答......李东赫！你来说一下求导过程。”<br/>我的悠闲被打断了。我站起来往卷子上乱瞟，上面是空的。李马克在小声地说着什么，大概是想提示我，我纠结了一会儿，决定忽略他，以沉默结束这个提问，直到老师重重地敲了黑板。<br/>“不会？还是没听讲？看这里！”<br/>我的眼睛终于有了着落，定位到老师手指的方向磕磕绊绊回答了出来，还好不难。<br/>下课铃响了，老师难得没有拖堂，教室里乱哄哄的。我还沉浸在刚才的提问当中，脸还是热的，心脏还跳得很快。旁边的位置空了，感谢李马克在我最不想见到他的时候及时消失。他是否识破了我的假悠闲，我在他心中的形象有没有更加破损，都不重要，重要的是我！这种灼烧的感觉让我痛苦。我从来都拿痛苦没有办法，只能任由它在我的身体里翻滚，直到它自己平息下来。<br/>我的悠闲被打断了，只剩下狼狈。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>